


Who's Your Type?

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, F/M, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Teasing, Yeah they like each other, they won't admit it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: A day at the beach allows S.E.E.S. a moment of rest after the continuous trips to Tartarus, but Minato ends up getting teased by Junpei on which of the girls is Minato's type.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Who's Your Type?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello just wanted to post a quick one-shot! I don't have much to say, other than this is just a silly idea I felt like writing for fun! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated! Have a good one!

It was a sunny day in Yakushima. The skies were clear and there was a cool breeze in the air, it was the perfect setting to relax for the day. Minato enjoyed the warm sands beneath his feet as he stood from afar, watching his friends laugh as they splashed water on each other. It made him smile as he felt they all needed a vacation, especially after the many visits they had made to Tartarus since early spring. It was nice to just let it all go for a moment even if it was short-lived. 

Though he had to hand it to Mitsuru for organizing this for them. He hadn’t really pegged her as the “fun” type; not that he could speak for himself in that regard either seeing as he was rather distant from everyone still. The exceptions being Junpei and Yukari, but even so, it made him see Mitsuru and the others in a different light from their otherwise cold exteriors. It was a nice change of pace all things considered. 

“Maybe I should join them in a bit,” he said to himself.

“Well, why doncha?” Junpei called out to him. “Come on man, we’re at the beach! You should be out there hanging out with us! Plus… IT IS one of the few times we’ll get to see the girls like this… eh, eh?” he finished saying, nudging Minato’s arm.

“Your mind sure does love going places doesn’t it?” Minato quipped.

“Ah come on, don’t be that way,” Junpei rubbed the back of his head. “I know you were looking at them just now, you’re lying if you say otherwise.”

“True, I was,” Minato admitted. “But, not for the reasons, you would.”

“Jeez, cut it with the stingers, yeah?” Junpei whined, his eyebrows frowning at his emotionless friend. “Alright, so you’re slow with the chicks I get it but come on one of them’s gotta be your type, right?”

“Why the sudden question?” he gave Junpei a curious look.

Junpei couldn’t resist narrowing his eyes before forming a smirk from end to end. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and turned his cap backward before looking at the blue-haired teen again. 

“You see my man, the reason I ask is that I know that you know that we need to get you a girlfriend. If not our lovely females over here, then how about we do an operation? I’ll call it… Operation: Babe Hunt!” Junpei said while striking a pose.

“Yeah… you do that, I’ll go see if Yukari and the others need something,” Minato dismissed him. 

“W-wait! Alright fine, we won’t do _that_ operation, but at least answer my first question yeah?” Junpei pleaded with him. “Who’s your type? Mitsuru, Yukari, or Fuuka? And don’t say neither because I’ll know if you’re lying.”

“Do I really have to?” 

Junpei nodded quickly. Minato couldn’t resist letting out a winded sigh. Why did he bother entertaining Junpei’s antics from time to time? Well, most of the time they were funny he had to admit, but the ones centered around girls, were _unique_ if he had to say.

Minato looked towards the girls and immediately locked his focus on Yukari. He never looked towards Mitsuru or Fuuka, sure they were certainly attractive in their own right, but something about the brunette seemed to capture him. Physically, he thought she was hot, but he admired her for other reasons. Whether it was her snappy, but fierce attitude when she fought during the dark hour, or even the times she showed how much she actually cared for those around her; she was unique from the others.

And there was the time he made her blush, though the circumstances were _complicated._ It had happened earlier this month when they were hunting down a large shadow during the last full moon. They had been exploring a risque hotel near the red light district, searching room after room for it. They had come across some strange mirrors that seemed to be missing their reflections. When they looked into them, things got weird, really weird. He remembered waking up in one of the random rooms with his shirt half-way undone. The shower was running and he could hear someone humming.

At the time he could sense that he was in danger but the more he fought his urges, the more he couldn’t stop his body from moving its own. And that’s when it happened, he came into contact with what essentially a naked Yukari. Granted, she was wearing a towel, but underneath it, well he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened had it gone further. He was lucky enough that he had gotten off with a slap as she and he regained control over the shadow. He still felt the sting of her hand on his face, but for some reason, he had found the moment amusing now.

Not because of their predicament, but more so of the unspoken trust that was created from that moment. He still wasn’t too sure about it, but he had noticed she had prioritized healing him first if she could on their expeditions to Tartarus. Maybe it was her way of saying thanks for not letting that shadow get its way, but they were closer now because of it. Of course, he had done his part in keeping her safe, but that alone wasn’t what attracted him to her.

He also liked—

“Hello? Earth to Minato!” Junpei interrupted his thoughts. “Dude are ya going to tell me your type or what? You can’t keep me in suspense and space out like that!”

“Yukari,” he answered flatly.

“What?” Junpei looked at him confused.

“You asked for my type, and I gave it to you,” Minato said.

“Oh Yukari, I thought you had said—WAIT WHAT?!” Junpei yelled.

The girls turned around as they heard him. Yukari eyed him suspiciously before shrugging her arms and looking back at Mitsuru and Fuuka.

“Ugh. It’s just Stupei yelling…” Yukari sighed. “I wish he would leave our leader alone so he could hang out with us.”

“Really? You want the leader here right now?” Fuuka asked with a confused expression.

“Yeah, we can’t have Junpei hogging him all day, I mean we’re all here to relax and have a good time right?” she asked the other two.

“Takeba, are you sure you simply aren’t jealous?” Mitsuru asked. “I don’t mean to offend, but it seems like a plausibility.”

“M-me, jealous?!” Yukari’s cheeks flushed pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…" she answered too quickly. "I, I, simply want us all to spend time.”

“If you say so,” Mitsuru shrugged. “Why don’t you invite him over then, we might as well get Akihiko and Iori to join us.”

“Oh, I love that idea!” Fuuka clapped excitedly. “We could play some beach games!” 

“In that case, Takeba would you do the honors and bring those two? I’ll get Akihiko.” 

“Do I have to?” Yukari whined.

Fuuka and Mitsuru both nodded. Yukari sighed as she made her way over and approached a rather animated Junpei and quiet Minato. She ignored the former and looked towards the blue-haired teen. She tensed up slightly as she looked at him directly at his deep blue eyes. She couldn’t help but steal a quick look at his chest… he was toned.

“Is something wrong, Yukari-san?” Minato asked.

Yukari was flustered, being caught red-handed. “I, uh, you see um…” she struggled as she was trying to get her words under control. “Mitsuru-senpai, wants us all to hang out for a bit, wanna come?” she said.

Minato simply smiled, “Sure.”

“Really? Great!” Yukari felt relief wash over her. She hadn’t expected him to be readily available, but she was glad nonetheless. 

They walked away, leaving Junpei stunned at how casually they looked next to each other. He knew Minato was brave, but he was braver than ever for taking an interest in Yukari. Not that he totally hadn’t seen it coming, but he was just shocked to know that he was right. Though the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like neither of them would dare to ask the other out. He smiled widely before pulling down his sunglass. 

“I don’t care if it takes an eternity… You two will get together, ol’Junpei here has ya covered.”


End file.
